playingwithmahwiifandomcom-20200214-history
JoinerofSonicFans
: "Every year should be the '''Year of the Dragon'."'' : JoinerofSonicFans (sometimes referred to as SleepyIbuki) is a halfop for PlayingWithMahWii's IRC channel. He is a fellow Let's Player, calling his series "J-Plays" and citing his inspirations as PlayingWithMahWii and ProtonJon. He is knowledgeable about the Sonic franchise, though he has not been very active within the fanbase and is not very well known. He has a positive disposition and relative intolerance for rule-breaking. : His favorite game of all time is Spyro: Year of the Dragon. He is also very fond of the MMO CosmicBreak and is always looking for new people to play it with him. Joiner is not very fond of the #WiiArmy. The reason is unknown, though he has hinted at malfunctioning hardware. Playthroughs *Sonic 3 and Knuckles *Rival Schools: United by Fate Complete *Ratchet: Deadlocked Complete *Spyro the Dragon Complete *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Complete *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Complete *Spyro: Year of the Dragon Complete *Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Complete *Megaman 8 (Blind) Complete *Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Complete *Sonic Heroes Touhou Project 101 : Joiner is the creator of an ongoing informational series of videos for the Touhou Project series titled "Touhou Project 101", where he discusses the characters, plots, and inspirations of the games at length. *Touhou Project 6th: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *Touhou Project 7th: Perfect Cherry Blossom *Touhou Project 7.5th: Immaterial and Missing Power *Touhou Project 8th: Imperishable Night Relation to other IRC members :Through the IRC channel, Joiner has met and befriended numerous people. Anthony This was unavoidable, really. Does try to act with the best intentions around the channel, but the two do butt heads every once in a while. This makes every bit of sense, as one comes from the Nintendo fandom, and the other from the SEGA fandom. They also bug each other to share Touhou arranges as of recent. NekoBrianFangirl Although he mostly pokes fun at her fandoms, he does so in good sport and spirits. She doesn't seem to mind it, however. In the case of extreme fandom or mood whiplash, sometimes removes himself from the premises. Occasionally urges her to change her internet handle, knowing the perils of bad nicknames himself. SeventhDisaster Often matches his degree of randomness, though Joiner can't keep it up for nearly as long, and has to return to sensibility sometime. Darthvaporizer Knows things about fighting games and the community surrounding it. That is apparently good enough for Joiner. David the Lion A firm friendship based on both Spyro the Dragon and Touhou Project. The two occasionally squabble, but all is well in the end. Still doesn't understand how David could pick lions over Azumarill. Drawciawitch A firm friendship based on Kirby and Touhou, though not as strong as with David. They're also both Let's Players, although he hasn't seen her upload in quite a while... HoneyQueen A one-sided friendship based off of love for Daisy. HI IM DAISY! ...When did this get here? Category:Members of the IRC